Becker's CTF Guide for MC2 (With tips from Treyflix)
created by B3CK3R MC2 Gamertag: CM_B3CK3R Introduction Capture the flag: a classic FPS gaming style. The rules are simple, you take te enemy flag, and return it to your own flag at the post. CTF is a great game mode with a combination of marksmanship and teamwork. I have created this guide to show you common CTF strategies and how to help your team achieve victory. The Basics Capture the flag is fun when you are good at it. Each map consists of a different way of achieving your goal. In this section, I will explain the basic properties of CTF. The most common weapons used in CTF maps are assault rifles. Shotguns seem to be the dominate weapons in Facility. Each gun has it's purpose. Snipers make good flag guardians. Shotguns are good for rushing the flag. Rifleman can pennetrate and clear the post for the rushing flag capturers. Try to diversify your team's weapon choices. A team full of rifles can be easily picked off by far-away snipers. Remember to always watch your back. Just becuase you cleared the enemt post, doesn't mean they won't respawn and pick you off! Make sure that at least one person is guarding the flag. If there is no one, then it becomes your duty. When your team lacks flag guardians, then chances are that they will capture it while you are attacking, clear you out from behind, and make it to the base. When the flag is guarded, it puts a handicap on the other team. Remeber that a good defense is usually the best offense. Strategies It is always the best to have multiple strategies going on in one game. Whether it's rushing, infiltrating, sniping, or whatever you go with. In this section, I will explain multiple strategies that can be used ingame. The first one, and probably the most often used, is the "infiltrating" stategy. This is when you don't exactly rush, but you make an effort to clear the area before going for the flag. This is effective, but too many people doing this can result in a lack of defense. The second is a "Rushing" strategy. This can be done with any weapon you choose, but it's probably not smart to do this with a sniper. Basically, you go for the flag, and that's it. You wait for the perfect moment, and only kill those within a two-foot radius. Spamming grenades can be helpful, but can also result in suicide. Just remember just to time your rushing right if you want to accomplish anything. Sniping can also be used in many situations. Take a distance, and wait for them to attempt to take your flag, or scope out their post, and take them out from afar. This really helps your team if you are a hell of a sharpshooter. (unlike me. :[) The last strategy I will describe is scouting. This is where you just run round the map, killing everyone you see. You don't care about the flag, you just pretend like it's a team battle. You catch everyone that passes by, with or without a flag. This helps, but this will probably get you killed numerous times. Maps This will be the final part of my guide. Here I will list the 5 maps, and share my opinion on the gameplay of each one in CTF. Some may disagree, but like I said, this is my opinion. Avalanche Not a great CTF map. The flag on the hill with the bridge is unflankable, while the other has two ways to get to it. If you happen to be on the team with the flankable flag, just defend until they fall back, and advance as the game continues. TIPS: A good rushing strategy for the army flag is to throw flash nades constantly and walk towards the "capture" icon, then once you capture it, switch to frag 'nades and bomb anybody behind the rocks while backing up. Once you get around the corner your team should cover you. Also if your defending the resistance flag, there is two strategys to use. You can sit around the corner next to the plane wreck with shotgun, or you can sit on the other side of that room in the snowdrift with sniper or LMG. Sniper of LMG is best for defending the army flag, if they flash you, just run towards the flag throwing frag 'nades. Jungle A perfect map for CTF. Each flag has 3 ways to get to it. A goof mix of defense and offense. This map will give you the best CTF experience. TIPS: if the enemy has captured the flag while you have theirs, find a hiding place and sit it out, waiting for your teamates to rescue the flag. If your on the resistance, go up the stairs, and take a right down to the room and sit behind the crates. Or in the cave right in front of the flag. If your on the army, sitting in the far back room behind the flag is pretty much the only option. Warehouse An okay map, the flags could have been better positioned. They seem to be too close together on a long range map like this. There are two general ways to get to the team's flag, so just go with your gut. TIPS: If your on the army, then there is two ways to get the flag, the long way around the back, or the direct frontal way. If your alone, use the back. if you have some teamates, go directly and slide along the walls. Being on resistance is a little easier. If you go up the long range, and get the flag from behind and take the back route to your flag, you should be unchallenged. Be wary though, its a long trip, and if no one is guarding the flag the enemy will most likly capture your flag and could cut you off. Temple Not a good map, one side is very challanging. One side is flankable (the side with the jungle),and one side isn't (the side with the large door), and the unflankable side has better defenses. Just approach the opponent with caution and kill them as the advance, and if you so happend to be on the weaker end, then find a good spot and blast them away as they rush you TIPS: Speed. Thats it, with the speed perk and a Deagle sliding along the side super fast, you will most likely succeed. if your not a very good pistol guy, then guard the flag with a shotgun if your the army, or LMG if your the resistance. Facility A good CTF map, primarily close range. Either take the hallway that the bases are directly linked with, or take the loner way, which is less expected. Both sides are flankable, making gameplay pretty even. The large center room is a good place to group and split up to get the flag. This map is probably just as good as jungle in many ways. TIPS: Same as temple. SPEED! pistol and speed using the back way, walk back wards down the short way pelting them with nades. Shanty Town This is a Great Map for CTF, basically there is two ways to the enemy Flag Base: Guns Blazing near the Main Set of Stairs or you can be smart and go through the Underground rooms. What ever you do in this map keep moving so many doors and stairs it is easy to be picked off also flashbangs are your friend if you are unsure about a room just throw a flashbang. It is recomended that you go with a friend two is always better than one Battlefield The first thing you have to know about this map is that the only point of elevation is the building of the far side this is a map for Close-Range sorry snipers. I recomend the LMG but it has a slow reload so use the 15%+ max reload perk. Since it is so wide open grenades won't do you to good maybe to get out a sniper on the roof but that is it. It seems the Team that spawns in the building may have an advantage over the other but the opposing team isn't doomed to failure, strong LMG's will do amazing and have A MP5 by your side so you don't have to reload. Bunker Bunker might not be the best for CTF because of all of it's empty rooms it is extremely easy to camp. Sniper-Rifles are useless, always have a buddy with you it is easy to get killed in this map. Flashbangs are extremely powerful never forget that Thank you for viewing my guide. I hope this helps your performance in CTF. Category:Subjective Content